


dyed black quiff

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan loves the quiff, M/M, Phil's Quiff - Freeform, Quiff Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: It’s not like he’s never thrown his hair up this way, and it often appears like this when he’s just woken up, but there’s something strange about intentionally styling it this way. It’s weird; he’d had the fringe for so long it almost formed part of his identity. It did, in a way, for his AmazingPhil persona.





	dyed black quiff

“Stop staring.”

Dan doesn’t seem embarrassed about being caught out. The heat in his eyes only intensifies and Phil squirms uncomfortably.

“Honestly, I’m just-”

“Shhh.” 

Phil rolls his eyes, turning the hair dryer back on and bending over. Before he left the hairdresser, she had taught him how to style it, which involved a lot more contortion than he first anticipated. 

He had meant to show Dan; to complain about how she had cut it too short and laugh about his misfortune, but when he got home he was almost scared of his own reflection. The face in the mirror wasn’t his, and he immediately showered, forcing it into a side-fringe. 

But it was too short. It looked like he had taken to his own hair with scissors and no mercy. The quiff was staying. 

It’s not like he’s never thrown his hair up this way, and it often appears like this when he’s just woken up, but there’s something strange about intentionally styling it this way. It’s weird; he’d had the fringe for so long it almost formed part of his identity. It did, in a way, for his AmazingPhil persona. 

Dan hasn’t seen it yet. He’d been out shopping when Phil got home. Dan seeing it was another terrifying hurdle he’d have to deal with in the next few minutes. 

He worries he’s using too much gel, and he can feel all the blood rushing to his head like this. He’s also pretty certain that Dan is also taking this opportunity to stare at his ass.

He’d protest more, but they have to leave in twenty minutes.

He pops back up finally - trying to ignore the black spots in his vision - to hair that defies gravity, and he uses the dryer on it a little more, trying to get it to curl over itself at the top, like his hairdresser showed him.

He can see Dan in his peripherals and through the mirror, sitting on the closed toilet lid and just  _ staring _ .

“Do you have to be there while I do this?” Phil whines softly, turning to face him.

“I’m here for moral support,” Dan supplies, but his eyes are still on Phil’s crotch. He grins cheekily, his eyes wandering up Phil’s body, until he takes in his hair, “Oh.”

“Good oh, or bad oh?” Phil asks, swallowing thickly, his heart plummeting as he turns back to the mirror and tries to stare at it objectively, “Too high?”

He lets out a yelp when he suddenly feels Dan’s body against his, pressed up so tightly that Phil isn’t sure there’s any space between them. He feels the front of his own thighs hit the sink and he laughs softly, Dan’s arms snaking around his waist. 

“Good oh, then?” he asks softly, watching in the mirror as Dan drops a kiss to his shoulder.

“You look incredible.”

The kisses have turned wet as the move to his neck and Phil wrinkles his nose, “We have to leave soon.”

“We can be late,” Dan decides, which makes Phil laugh. 

“It’s not that good,” Phil murmurs softly, but he doesn’t move. It feels too good, with Dan’s teeth grazing over his skin. 

“You clearly don’t see how good you look,” he murmurs, abandoning his mouth adventure and hooking his chin over Phil’s shoulder, gazing at them both in the mirror.  

Phil lets himself look. 

He’s clean-shaven, which always makes him look more youthful, but there’s  _ something _ about the quiff that makes him look older at the same time. It’s so dark from the dye, and it’s styled exactly the way he was shown. When he first came home, he refused to look at it too long, trying not to take it in with his face at the same time. But now he does. 

It makes him look… hot. 

He’s never felt hot before. 

“See?” Dan asks, and Phil nods slightly, still unsure.  

Tilting his head forward, Dan nips his earlobe, “You’re in so much trouble when we get home. I’m not taking my hands off you for the rest of the night, I promise.”

Phil rolls his eyes but he glows under Dan’s compliments. His heart feels warm and full and he’s cautiously proud of the way he looks; of how he makes Dan feel. 

Dan finally peels himself away to get dressed and style his own hair, which is deliciously curly since he slept on it when it was wet. Phil has to admit; seeing Dan with his hobbit hair sometimes has the same impact on him. 

He looks in the mirror again, spraying it with an aerosol to ensure it’s not going to move. His eyes narrow as he takes himself in once more, breathing in deeply and smiling, testing out his facial expressions.

Dan returns a few moments later, looking gorgeous as usual. He’s got long black sleeves and dark pants and Phil’s pretty sure he hasn’t actually touched his hair, but it looks incredible anyway. He’s so effortlessly flawless, even if he can’t see it. 

“Are you sure it looks alright?” Phil says, and maybe there’s a bit of apprehension, but maybe it’s just to get another compliment.

Dan stands in front of him, turning him from the mirror to face him and press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“You look incredibly fuckable, and if I look at you any longer, I’m not going to hold back. In fact, if we don’t leave this second, I’m getting on my knees.” 

Phil laughs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Dinner first, then blowjobs.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” Dan says, huffing and leaving the bathroom again. 

Phil takes one more look, puffing out his chest and chuckling. He’s still terrified, but maybe that’s more about having to explain himself, and why he changed his fringe. 

Dan thinks he looks good, and Phil thinks he looks good too. 

That’s all that really matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [this fic](https://callofthecurlew.tumblr.com/post/179275161530/dyed-black-quiff) on Tumblr?  
> 


End file.
